


Why?

by leviathans_moon



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_moon/pseuds/leviathans_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have sex without love and they like it until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Oh, she loved this. Her back pressed against the wall, holding on to the doorframe to the bathroom with one hand, the other in his hair, his face pressed against her neck and his cock pumping into her. She's panting and almost whimpering, in a good way, tightening her grip on his hair. His hands on her hips get rougher, fingers digging into her skin, trying to get as deep as he possibly can. He's causing friction on her clit and she tightens her hold on his hip, locking her legs behind his back, digging a heel against his arse. His voice is rough when he moans against her skin. He loses his rhythm, too close to care much. But neither does she, because he bites her neck and collarbone and with a 'Fuck' she's coming, gasping and writhing in his grip so that he comes too, fucking her through both of their orgasms.

When he pulls out of her the roughness is gone. He holds her up by the waist until her feet are firmly on the ground so that she does not fall, her long hair tickling his arms. She gives him a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Thank you, I needed that."

He grins. "Happy to oblige."

He pulls off the condom and dumps it in the bin on his way to the shower. She puts her clothes back on, but doesn't bother with the sweatshirt. She's going to need a shower, too.

"Good night, see you tomorrow," she calls from the bathroom door and receives a muffled 'Good night' in return. She slips out of his hotel room, walks to her own feeling sated and tired.

 

 _"Who's your wank-woman?"_

"My wank-woman?" Colin looked at Bradley disbelievingly.

"Yes, the woman you picture when you, you know, go for a wank. Who is it?"

"At the moment?"

"You change women?"

"You don't? Don't tell me you've still got the same woman in your mind you had when you were 12."

"…"

"Who is it? Madonna?" Colin grinned smugly at Bradley's embarrassment.

"No. Someone from my school. Now you."

"Katie," Colin completely unabashedly admitted and Bradley was gaping at him.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why not? Look at her."

"And there I was thinking you were that sweet innocent shy Irish boy." Bradley was shaking his head.

"You asked about my wank-woman. Now who's the pervert?"

 

And two hours later:

"So, I hear I'm your wank-woman," whispered Katie while waiting in line for her lunch.

"Why did I ever think he might not tell you?"

Katie just laughed from behind him. "Do I look good naked?"

He turned around with an uncharacteristically mischievous smile. "Well, obviously."

 

"So, would you fuck her?"

"The car?"

"No, Katie, you dumbo." Bradley rolled his eyes at him.

Colin was tempted to say 'I already did', but he shoved Bradley's shoulder instead. "Yeah, because we had just been talking about Katie and not cars."

Silence, in which Bradley rubbed his shoulder and stared at nothing.

"Well, would you?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Do you love her?"

"No."

"But you'd still have sex with her?"

"Yes."

"Deep waters are dirty."

Colin only laughed at that and said nothing which was confirmation enough for Bradley and he'd go on telling people how fucked up Colin really was every time they came over to hand Colin a towel or ask whether he was hungry or just to pet him and claim loud enough for everyone how adorable Colin was.

 

 _Katie was already preparing to leave, saying that she'd be less grumpy next week if she got an early night and slept in tomorrow morning. Thomas cheered about the less-grumpy-part and she gave him the 'kiss-my-arse'-look, turning away to say goodnight to Bradley and Colin._

"Where's Angel, Kat?" asked Bradley, craning his neck to try and find her.

"She's gone, hotel or his place, don't know," said Katie, leaning down to hug him.

"How does she do that? What does she tell these guys?"

"She picks the ones who look horny and then tells them that she wants to fuck'em and chuck'em. Whoever says 'no' is the one she'll marry." Bradley looked incredulously at Colin.

"Well, she'll never marry as long as she looks as hot as she does," said Bradley and Katie laughed.

"It's an interesting method to try and find Mr. Right," agreed Katie. She leaned down to hug Colin, who, at the same time, tried to stand up quickly, so that they ended up meeting in an awkward half-way position. With her right arm she hugged him across the shoulder, and shortly before letting go she tucked a piece of paper between his long-sleeve and t-shirt where his shoulder met his neck. Colin frowned at her for a second before sitting down and sipping his beer as if nothing had happened. Katie yelled another goodbye in the general direction of the people she knows and went out into the chilly spring evening.

Nearly a quarter of an hour later, Bradley went to the loo and Colin had the chance to take out the piece of paper.

I'm horny!

 _Colin grinned. He waited dutifully till Bradley returned and then told him he'd had enough and needed sleep as well. Bradley just shrugged, patted him on the shoulder and grabbed his beer to join the rest of the crew at the bar._

 

Katie opened the door in a shirt and what looked like her comfy slacks, no socks and her hair flowing down over her shoulders. Colin leaned against the doorframe and grinned at her.

"Don't say anything cheesy like 'You can finally make your dreams come true.'" She laughed and pulled him into her room.

"I'm incredibly sick of Angel getting all the fun," she said while pulling off his jacket and pushing him towards the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and she straddled him, taking off her t-shirt. Her bra had gone with the change into her comfy clothes before he arrived. Colin's hand landed on her hip, feeling for underwear and not finding any.

"You really are horny."

"Fuck yeah." She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed her mouth on his. The hand on her hip tightened its grasp while the other stroked lightly over her back. She shivered in appreciation, grinding down on his lap. He let go off her lip and bit down on her collar bone. She tightened her hold on his hair, moving his head down to her nipples. He bit down on one, his right hand coming up to brush over the other. She moved her hips again, feeling him becoming hard and he moaned. She felt the vibrations travelling through her body and eagerly tucked at his shirt, so that he had to let go of her breasts briefly to take it off. The t-shirt underneath it immediately followed and both were thrown on the floor carelessly. His lips returned to her breasts, so that she had to work open the belt blindly.

She stood up once she'd opened his jeans. "Move up the bed." Colin would have to lie if he said that he wasn't turned on by her authoritative behaviour. He slid back, getting rid of his jeans and boxers in the process. Katie had to grin at how unashamed he could be. She grabbed a condom from the dresser and took off her slacks. Moving onto the bed, she tore open the condom wrapper. She took his cock in her hand, rather unceremoniously, and pulled the condom over it, adding two strong strokes, before straddling him again and guiding him inside her. Colin laughed one of these deep, short laughs that always made her smile.

"Foreplay's totally overrated," he said, placing his hands on her hips to try and guide into a rhythm he'd like, but she was having none of it, grabbing his hands and holding them together over his head.

"Foreplay's there to get you needy. Since we already are, it's absolutely pointless," she whispered against his lips before kissing him hard. He nibbled at her lower lip with his teeth, trying to wriggle his hands free. She was moving agonizingly slow, her breasts brushing over his nipples every time she pushed down on him. He pushed his hips upwards telling her he'd like something quicker, but she just grinned at him mischievously.

"I thought you were needy."

She bit into his shoulder in answer to that and he moaned, exposing more of his neck. She took up the offer and bit along his main artery up to his ear, all the while pulling her hips up just to slowly push down again. She bit into his earlobe and his struggles to free his hands become a bit more persistent.

"Not yet," she said, moving her mouth to his again, pushing her tongue in for a messy kiss.

"What? You want me to beg?" he asked when the kiss ended. His eyes looked dark and dangerous and she nearly moaned just looking at them.

"No." As if it was an additional answer she moved more quickly and Colin's eyes closed and his head tilted back a bit, exposing his neck again. Three, four times and she returned to the slow pace. His eyelids fluttered open and he wriggled underneath her stronger than before. She let him slide out of her completely, reached between them with one hand and stroked his cock so lightly he could barely feel it. And that was it. He freed his hands easily and turned her over quickly, pushing into her fast and hard. She immediately wrapped her legs around him, dug one hand into his back, the other into his arse.

"Fuck me!" she whispered and he grabbed her hips with one hand to keep her steady while he fucked into her. She moaned loudly and arched her back, digging her heels into the back of his thighs. "Fuck."

He could feel her nails pinching his skin and quickened his pace. He knew he had it right, when her hand from his arse came up to his head and gripped a handful of his hair, pressing his face against her neck. He bit down and then her hold on his hair tightened as she came. "Oh fuck." She bit into his shoulders and opened her legs a bit to let him in deeper. Three more strokes and Katie's hand back on his arse and he spilled into her, moaning deeply. He pushed into her another two times, making her writhe underneath him, before pulling out of her and laying down beside her.

"You know," said Colin with a grin, "you could have just asked if you wanted me to fuck you mindless."

Katie laughed her loud laugh. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Colin took off the condom, tied a knot in it and threw it in the general direction of the bin. He nearly didn't miss. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. It was all a bit awkward now. Katie didn't move to cuddle up to him, which was a good sign, but she wasn't leaving either. He turned his head to look at her and she grinned at him.

"Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"This is my room."

He frowned and raised his head to look around. "Huh, you're right."

She giggled. "Well, it ended in disorientation. I'd say it was pretty good sex."

He hit her with the pillow, which sent her off into a fit of laughter. He grabbed his jeans and pulled it on without the boxers, which he simply stuffed into the jeans-pocket.

"Where'd you... ah, got it." He pulled on his t-shirt, rolled the shirt up, threw the condom in the bin, all the time being watched by her. She moved beneath the blanket, punching the pillow into an acceptable shape.

"Don't forget your jacket. And can you get the lights when you leave?"

"Sure, good night."

"'Night, Colin." She fell asleep immediately.

 

They rarely ended up in his room or flat, depending on where they were, mainly because hers was closer most of the time, but also because his could be entered by Bradley without warning. In retrospect it had been a slightly stupid idea to give Bradley a key, but what could you do if you got offered one first? He had thought about calling this whole thing off a few times, but in the end the fulfilment of his needs (and hers) made the little trouble it brought them worth it. He couldn't deny that it was the best sex he's ever had, probably because they cut off all the relationship crap and simply fucked. And well, because Katie was hot and good in bed.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Bradley, sitting beside him.

"Nothing."

 

 _They were sitting on the balcony, each of them sipping on a beer, enjoying the quiet, cloudless night._

"I can get you a new bowl."

"Colin, why do you think I put that bowl where the chances of it getting broken are at their highest? I hated that bowl. Besides I've always wanted to smash stuff while having sex. It always looks awesome in the movies."

Colin grinned. "Did it turn you on?"

"Maybe a little."

"Aggressive slut."

"Needy pervert." She hit him lightly across the arm and he grinned at her. They sat in silence again. Colin had his feet stretched out over the banister, while Katie sat curled up in her chair. He liked these moments, sitting together after they'd fucked but without the need to talk.

"Colin? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell anybody we have sex together?"

"'Cause it's no one's business."

"See, we never talked about it," Katie looked at him, "and yet I kind of expected you to tell at least Bradley."

"And I thought you would have told Angel."

"So why didn't we?"

"Because... because it's just sex. We're friends and we have sex, but we both know we don't want a relationship." He shrugged.

"That's sad, in a way," she said, fumbling with her bottle.

"What's -?"

"To expect your friends to be too conservative to understand and tolerate the concept of fuck buddies. To think that everyone would expect us to be together just because we sleep together."

"So tell them."

She didn't answer immediately, and Colin let her think, having to figure out himself what he'd think would be best.

"You know I fear it's still easier to hide it. Not sure I want all the stupid discussions."

"Still sad though, right?" he asked.

"Very sad." She finished her beer. "You want another one?"

 

When he comes out of the bathroom, Bradley is sitting on his bed, wearing a peculiar expression.

"Hey," Colin greets him, rubbing his hair dry with a small towel.

"You sly dog," grins Bradley.

"What?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"Who?"

"Katie, you idiot, or I've got hallucinations and it was actually someone else leaving your room."

Colin sighs. "We're not dating."

"Oh, come on. She leaves your room, and when I come in you're in the shower and there's a condom in the bin. I can put two and two together." Bradley gets up, nearly jumping with excitement and puts an arm around Colin.

"You should have told me, mate. This is great."

Colin peels Bradley's arm off his shoulder. "We're not dating. We just have sex, occasionally."

Bradley looks at him for a minute. Colin doesn't blink. "Come on, you're shitting me."

"Nope."

"And she agrees with that?"

"She initiated it."

"Ok, very funny, Mr. Black Humour."

"Go ask her, Bradley, if you don't believe me." Colin rolls his eyes.

"No dating, no love involved?"

Colin shakes his head.

"But you're both Irish," says Bradley, sounding a bit desperate.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're catholic. Isn't that, like, considered immoral?"

"Can I hit you over the head with a book?" asks Colin seriously and Bradley just gapes at him.

"Uh, no." Bradley stares some more. "Wow." And then he leaves without shutting the door behind him and Colin wonders a little what just happened.

 

He continues wondering all through the next day and by the end of it he feels absolutely uncomfortable on the set of Merlin for the first time. Nearly all the guys patted him on the shoulder and all the women looked at him with inscrutable expressions and he mostly feels like he did something wrong.

"Could you please tell everyone that you're not in love with me and that I didn't use and abuse you?" he asks Katie when they meet in the dressing room in the evening. She laughs.

"That bad, is it? I got motivational speeches to drop you if you think you're too good for me."

"Why is it my fault? And why are you the one who's secretly in love with me? Like, Ruth totally ignored me when I asked for a towel." That has Katie doubled over with laughter, but she sobers up with the realization that this is what she's been expecting.

"I'll tell them I seduced you," she says seriously.

"Now that'll make me look like the little virgin that fell into the grips of the evil sex monster."

"Ok, well then what do you want me to do?" She makes a helpless gesture, turning towards him. "I'm not the one who let it slip, by the way."

"I didn't let it slip. Bradley figured it out and it was a bit difficult to deny with a condom in the bin and you walking out of my room looking well-fucked."

"You could have tried at least." She looks annoyed and Colin frowns.

"Are we fighting?"

Katie sighs. "Dammit." She pulls her hair back and ties it in a tight bun. Colin never knew whether she meant for it to make her look fiercer, because it didn't. She moves closer to him, plays with his belt.

"I really like your cock."

Colin laughs. "But not enough to make it worth the trouble, right?" He smiles at her.

"Not really, no. Especially if it means we start fighting."

"Well, you know where to find me."

"I'll tell them I started it, so you can get your towels back."

"Thanks, I really need those towels." She swatted him across the chest.

"Stop it, this is really sad."

"I know. Let's hope we've not forgotten how to be just friends to each other." He looks at her for a minute, before leaning down to brush their lips together. It's a soft kiss, lasting only a second. He smiles at her when he pulls away.

"See you tomorrow."


End file.
